The present invention relates to an air blower for cooling the internal-combustion engine of a motor vehicle being tested on a roller-type test rig.
Known blowers comprise an air blower fan designed to blow air to ward the inlet opening formed in the front of the vehicle in order to direct the air stream at the engine radiator.
When the vehicle is traveling along the road, the above air stream is created by the movement of the vehicle through the air.
When a vehicle is being tested on a roller-type test rig, the above air stream has to be created by an air blower fan to prevent overheating of the combustion engine.
Ideally, the fan would be able to create an air stream identical to that which enters the air inlet opening formed in the front of the vehicle when the vehicle is traveling at the permitted speeds on the road.
Known air blowers cannot recreate the above ideal conditions as they are unable to concentrate the air stream efficiently into the air inlet opening of the vehicle.